galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Apricot Sakuraba
, known to her friends as Rico, was the first member of the Rune Angel Troupe and piloted the Emblem Frame Cross Caliber. She is the younger sister of Milfeulle Sakuraba, whom she admired. She suffered from an extreme fear of being touched by males, such that she would react suddenly and violently to the event, generally launching whoever touched her a considerable distance. She underwent military training under Forte before becoming an Angel Troupe member. She was very sharp, bright, and responsible, and she was in charge of storeroom inventory on the Luxiole. History Early Life Early in her childhood, Rico begged for her family to take her to see an idol concert but was separated when a fire broke out during the performance. She was stuck inside a room full of other attendees, most of them male. It was because of this event that she gained a fear of males. Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Rico is the 1st Rune Angel Wing member to be introduced and is met upon Kazuya's first arrival. Her quirk of throwing men over her shoulder is demonstrated on Tact in her introduction. Like her sister before her, Rico guides Kazuya around the Luxiole. Chapter 2 focuses on Rico and provides a small explanation as to why Kazuya happens to be the only male who does not get thrown. Similar to how Milfie loved baking sweets, Kazuya's affinity for baking has latched a similar smell of sweets on him that Rico finds comforting. Kazuya is happy for his lucky break but is discouraged to learn that Rico sees him as a replacement for her sister. When Milfie's transmission is cut off, Rico becomes extremely worried but Kazuya helps sort out her fears and promise that they'll be able to rescue her. At a point of the game, while the Luxiole undergoes repairs and resupply the Rune Angel Troupe are given leave on the resort planet Hokkori. Takuto gives Kazuya a specialty pass that gives the bearer free run of the pace. The wily commander, knowing full well the power of an Angel in love, bades him to sort out his feelings for his teammates and decide who the one he loves is. If the player spent time developing Rico and Kazuya's friendship, she will be one of the three Angel Troupe members to invite Kazuya to the resort planet. Kazuya knocks on Rico's door and hears her trip over things in her haste to answer. Thrilled that Kazuya's accepts her invitation, she happily prepares for the vacation. On the resort planet, she and Kazuya are happy to spend time together and their mutual attraction (hinted at since their first meeting) grows. Unluckily, while Kazuya is gone to buy drinks Rico becomes the unwilling interest of a trio of surfers. By the time Kazuya returns, the lead surfer has already put his hand on her shoulder, triggering her fear of males and sending the hapless youth flying into the sea. While Kazuya attempts to rescue him, the other two surfers attempt to grab Rico. This attempt only results in them being hurled skywards as well. Unluckily for Kazuya, they happen to land on him, knocking him out. As he was swimming towards the first surfer at the time, Rico is forced to drag him back to the beach and gives him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation (and inadvertently stealing his all-important first kiss). Upon regaining consciousness, Kazuya resolves to help Rico overcome her fear. To this end, he rallies a number of the men aboard the Luxiole Rico is familiar with, including Tact, Kazuya's friend and ship's chief cook Lunti and the ship's doctor Morden. They take turns touching Rico on the shoulder in an attempt to help her get used to a male's touch. Despite many painful landings, the men refuse to give up. A touched Rico offers her hand to Lunti to pull him up, prompting everyone to cheer she was finally able to touch a man without throwing him into the air. Tact happily puts his hand on her shoulder as he congratulates her, only to be thrown into the air. The men conclude the experiment was a partial success: at least Rico could now shake hands with men without her reflex action kicking in. Shortly thereafter, however, Kazuya begins to notice Rico is studiously avoiding him. On the other hand, he sees her happily conversing with other male crew members and begins to wonder if he did something to offend her. Ranti jokes that perhaps she only originally hung around with Kazuya because he was the only male that didn't trigger as violent a reaction as others (Rico would only shove Kazuya, while she would bodily hurl other males into the air). Now that she wasn't as afraid of men anymore, he wasn't that necessary. The resulting discomfort between Rico and Kazuya quickly becomes apparent to Tact, who assigns them to a mission to the planet Celdar. They are to pick up Forte, who traveled there to confer with the Emperor of Celdar (and by association NEUE). Tact clearly hopes that the journey there, with the two of them on their own, will force them to iron out their problems. Unluckily, the shuttle is bombarded with debris from the earlier battle against the Crust Breakers threatening Celdar. Soon, Rico warns that the shuttle's engines have been damaged and are going to detonate. Both Kazuya and Rico decide that the only course is to don spacesuits and abandon ship. However, Kazuya quickly realizes that the debris field he and Rico find themselves in is extremely dangerous, as the explosion from the shuttle will send shards of metal all over like shrapnel. He moves to embrace a surprised Rico, then maneuvers himself so that he is between her and the explosion. Rico immediately knows what he intends to do, but is unable to act before the shuttle explodes. As Kazuya feared, the explosion sends the debris flying. Some shards strike him, piercing his suit and badly wounding him enough that he coughs up blood. Rico manages to seal the tears in his suit, but it is very clear Kazuya is in bad shape. Kazuya, believing he's going to die, confesses his feelings for her before blacking out. When he awakens in the medical bay of the Luxiole, Rico scolds him for thinking she had lost interest in him. She had simply been trying to get to know other male crew members better, since because of her fear she only had limited experience with them. Rico then asks if there is anything at all she can do for him, and continues to insist despite Kazuya's assurances he's fine. Finally, Kazuya half-jokingly asks her to lie down with him. To his surprise, she shyly agrees. While lying side-by-side, Rico asks Kazuya if he remembered what he said as he was blacking out before admitting her own feelings for him. The two share a quick kiss before Nano-Nano bursts in to check on Kazuya, causing the two to attempt to leap apart (forgetting that they were on a bed and causing them to crash onto the floor). Later, in unison with Emperor Seldum of Celdar Kazuya and Rico's feelings are used to force open a gate to ABSOLUTE, where the enemy commander Verel has fled with the captive Milfie. With Milfie gone, travel between EDEN and NEUE is impossible as ABSOLUTE (with Milfie as gatekeeper) is the only way between dimensions. This means that people from EDEN, such as Tact and Rico, are essentially stranded without a way home. Using the power of Kazuya and Rico's feelings, along with that of the Emperor, Tact plans to lead a strike force into ABSOLUTE to rescue Milfie and put an end to Verel's insurrection. Something goes wrong, however, and only the Luxiole makes it through thegate. While Forte and the Moon Angel Troupe sneak into the Master Core of ABSOLUTE to rescue Milfie, Tact and the Rune Angels engage Verel's forces. Verel reveals his trump card: the Shadow Moon (as opposed to the White Moon that created the Emblem Frames and the Black Moon used by Eonia during his coup d'etat). Just when all seems lost, the Elle Ciel emerges from the EDEN gate and so the Rune Angel Troupe finally has the opportunity to fight alongside their predecessors the Moon Angels. After a fierce battle with both the Shadow Moon and Verel's personal flagship, peace is finally restored. In the epilogue, Kazuya demonstrates his cooking talent to Milfie, who teases Rico by offering to feed Kazuya some food much to the anger of Lunti who is standing right behind them cooking. Mugen Kairo no Kagi As with every chosen Angel, Rico hugs Kazuya out of the blue and the two reminisce on the events of Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira and how their feelings allowed access to ABSOLUTE and how they were able to subdue Verel's coup. Like the other members of the Rune Angel Wing, Rico is fearful of the newly assigned Chief Operator, Tapio Ca and worries for Coco's mental health. While the other members have a special role in fighting off the Three Marquis, Rico's abilities are used to assist the Luxiole in one of Parfait's tests inside the Infinite Corridor. Tapio does his best to avoid the mini-blackholes occurring near the Luxiole and Noa decides to enhance Tapio's control over the ship by fusing the Val-Fasq V-Chip technology with the power of a H.A.L.O System. Rico is chosen to power her Emblem Frame to assist in completing the rest of Parfait's test. Doing this however made Rico lose consciouness unless she is Kazuya's chosen Angel where he helps stay conscious. Rico's route conflict stemmed from Kazuya's insecurities with Roselle's frequent interactions with her. Rico and Roselle made great technical bounds in optimizing some systems and their constant meetings worried Kazuya's standing in the relationship. From Kazuya's viewpoint, Roselle was a romantic rival with superior piloting skills, physical abilities, and generally "cool" look. Kazuya tries to win back Rico's affection by acting cool in their date during the short vacation period. Kazuya's attempts are futile but he makes his honest feelings clear when he walks in on Rosellle and Rico at the park. Kazuya's raw emotions buys him and Rico some time alone and Kazuya lets out his fears that Rico was falling for Roselle. However Rico gets angry at how he ever doubted her feelings for Kazuya and the two recuperate. Outside, Roselle understands and apologizes for his actions. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Rico reveals that the origin of her androphobia and her reflex of throwing males stems from a childhood trauma involving a stage accident at an idol competition. The male members of both the Luxiole and Elsior assist her in overcoming her fear of males. By the end, she is able to fully regulate her immense strength while still being "selective" of the people she throws. Personality Rico is a generally sweet and kind girl who cares deeply for her friends and family. She adores her older sister Milfeulle and tries to emulate her as much as possible and her uniform and hairstyle reflect this. She is shy about her feelings for Kazuya Shiranami and like her sister, if she is to end up as Kazuya's partner, she developed feelings for him early on in the story. Unlike her sister, Rico does not have a talent in cooking nor is she clumsy. Rico has shows high amounts of organization ability and was assigned to keep stock of supplies in the Storage Room. However, like her sister, Rico is a very optimistic and cheery and is the most well-mannered person in the team. She also has a fear of males, which manifests itself as superhuman strength. Should a male touch her, she nearly always hurls the unfortunate soul bodily into the air. A frequent victim of this reflex is Takuto Meyers. This reflex appears to be triggered solely by the gender of the victim rather than threat level, as even males Rico trusts such as Tact and Mordent are not immune, with the sole exception of Kazuya. Gallery Apricot.png|Apricot in GAII EKnT 01 wp.gif Screenshot (702).png Screenshot (1092).png Eyecatch-Rico.png Screenshot (473).png Screenshot (701).png Screenshot (712).png Screenshot (713).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (1206).png Screenshot (1207).png Screenshot (1208).png Screenshot (1209).png Screenshot (1210).png Screenshot (1211).png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (698).png Screenshot (1167).png Behind-the-scenes * Apricot is voiced by Yūna Inamura. *Apricot's name comes from the fruit apricot. *Her personal communications recognition code is: RACASS0711アプリコット・桜庭 * Apricot and Roselle are the only members of the Rune Angel Wing from EDEN. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Human